


Three

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jared Padalecki Smut, Jensen Ackles Smut, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Jensen x Reader (female) x JaredWarnings: OH MY GAWD; here we go. Smut, crack-ish, single!Jared, single!Jensen, dirty talk, oral (male and female receiving), swearing, drinking….drunk writer. This is porn okay? Barely a plot is present. Threesome (No J2 action).A/N: This is just a product of Jared and Jensen being hot as fuck. Plain and simple as that. No disrespect to them or their families is intended, for story’s sake, we’ll pretend both guys are single? Mmkay? Barely edited, this is trash, proceed with caution. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.





	Three

“Three is a charm, Two is not the same.  
I don’t see the harm, So are you game? Let’s make a team.

1, 2, 3; not only you and me, got one eighty degrees and I’m caught in between.” ~Britney Spears

Jensen loved many things about you; your bubbly personality, your zest for life…and how passionate you were about your college football team.

Being a long time Texas Longhorns fan, he got fired up and yelled at the TV during footballs games, until you came into his life. You’d agreed to go on a date with him after weeks of exchanging flirty texts and messages on the dating app where you’d first encountered him. He was an actor and you were a professional dancer, having been on tour with big pop acts and in music videos; you loved to relax when you had down time. Your first date was at a bar and there was a TV on and the channel happened to be on ESPN while you two ate wings.

“I swear if Georgia doesn’t get it together, we’ll never see another damn national championship.” You mumbled into your food.

“You follow college football?” He asked, amazed.

“Um yeah,” you said “football is practically a religion where I come from. What about you?”

“Well, yeah!” He said enthusiastically “Though you and I are In different conferences.”

“Let me guess,” you said “Longhorns, not Aggie’s right?” Referring to the University of Texas and Texas A&M respectively

“Hook ‘em horns.” He said and you laughed.

 

After that, he had invited you over to his house to watch you respective college games with him and his roommate, Jared. You were immediately cautious; this was a side of you that rarely showed.

“Are you sure?” You asked “You’ve never seen me during a Georgia game, I do this cool party trick where I open my mouth and my Dad comes out.”

Having heard your Dad on the phone a few times, Jensen chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever you bring to the table.” He said

“Okay, But I’m warning you, I don’t hold back and I won’t be held responsible for cussing out a man twice my size that I’m aware can’t hear me.”

This made him laugh out loud and said

“You and me both darlin.”

 

The next week, you were on edge, you liked Jensen and wanted him to like you back, but what if this scared him off? Armed with beer and you famous buffalo chicken dip, you rang the doorbell to Jensen and Jared’s house and the door opened.

“You’re here!” He said excitedly and hugged you “I have the chips you asked for and-“ he paused and held you at arm’s length as a resounding cheer came from the living room “oh and Jared’s here.”

You put on a brave face. “Awesome!” you responded

 

Once the dip was heated up and your game started, you were concentrated on the TV, as usual while making chippy comments with Jared and Jensen. At over six feet tall a piece, both had broad shoulders, gorgeous heads of hair and intense eyes, you failed to understand how both of them were single. You managed to keep your mouth on lock down until Georgia blew a big play that you really exploded.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” You ranted “I COULD’VE CAUGHT THAT AND I CAN’T EVEN CATCH A DAMN COLD! It’s the guys in the RED jerseys, not the white ones! DAMN IT!”

Jared and Jensen were stunned into silence for a few seconds, hearing such volume from such a tiny person threw them off, but they found it hilarious all the same. They laughed and added on to your commentary.

“My GRANDMOTHER could’ve caught that ball!” Jared yelled

“Who forgot their Wheaties this morning boys?!” Jensen asked loudly.

 

Once halftime arrived, Georgia was still losing, so you offered to get up and get everyone beer.

“I’ll have another.” Jared said

“Me too.” Jensen said

“Three beers coming up,” you said “I’m a regular bar wench!”

While you were grabbing the beer out of the fridge, Jensen followed behind you.

“Are you having a good time?” he asked as you grabbed the beers.

“I’m having a blast,” you told him “you guys are so much fun to hang out with.”

Jensen bit his lip as you closed the fridge and then he asked

“Would you be okay if-?” he asked as you noticed a blush rising on his cheeks and neck.

“What?” you asked, loving the sheepish and sweet look on his face.

“I feel stupid asking,” he said with a nervous chuckle “but would you mind if I kissed you?”

Your face split into a huge grin and you set the beers aside

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” you told him as you stood on the balls of your feet, wrapping your arms around his neck “in fact, I would really enjoy that.”

Jensen grinned, pulled you close and kissed you heatedly. His lips were so warm and soft but strong and at the same time. His tongue gently swiped across your lower lip and you opened your mouth to let him in. His tongue explored your mouth as you moaned.

Someone cleared their throat and the trance between you and Jensen was broken, Jared stood there with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Sorry,” he quickly said “I just- and you guys-“

“No,” you said and then added “I’m sorry, I took too long with the beers.”

“Now I see why.” Jared said with a mischievous wink.

You blushed and slid away from Jensen’s grasp, grabbing the beers and then slid under Jared’s arm and slinked away from the kitchen and into the living room.

The rest of the afternoon went without any thing else being said between you and Jensen, though he was more prone to sit with one of his legs touching yours, or with his hand on your knee, which you didn’t mind at all. When the Georgia game was finally over, you had a few hours to kill before Texas’ game started. The three of you decided to order pizza and hang out until then. While Jensen was gone ordering the pizza, you got to talk to Jared one on one and found him to be very sweet and endearing. He reminded you of a guy you had a crush on in high school. Had you not gotten a date with Jensen first, you reasoned, you definitely would have gone out with Jared.

When Jensen came back, the three of you settled into an easy and hilarious conversation until the pizza arrived. The boys could easily take out two pizzas by themselves while you swatted the giant, bear paws they called hands away so you could get some pizza as well. After you had eaten, the three of you decided to play Never Have I Ever. The questions were tame for the first couple of rounds, but then as the drinks started to flow more freely, the questions became risque.

“Never have I ever,” Jensen said “had sex with a friend’s ex.”

Jared drank for that one and you laughed

“REALLY?! Isn’t that against bro code or something?” you asked

“I asked first and he said it was cool!” Jared exclaimed “So no violation on bro code.”

“Okay,” you said, as it was your turn “never have I ever crushed on a friend’s partner.” Both boys drank and your eyes went wide. “Really?”

“We have similar tastes.” Jensen clarified “But nothing comes between our friendship.”

“Well that’s good.” you said

“We both want you.” Jensen said bluntly.

Your eyes went wide, nearly spitting out your beer.

“Both? Both of you? Really? Me?” You asked in quick succession.

Jared raises an eyebrow

“What? Why are you so surprised?”

“Okay, well one, I normally can’t get a guy to look at me even if my hair is on fire and now BOTH of you want me? As in want to have SEX with ME?!” You asked

They both laughed and Jensen cupped your face in his hands

“We don’t have to,” He said with sincerity in his intense green eyes “if you say no, then it’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Are you kidding me?” You asked “Guys as hot as you two want to have sex with me? I’d be stupid to turn you down. The only thing is that,” you trailed off, biting your lip “I’ve never had a threesome before.”

Jared and Jensen both smirked and Jared said

“We have, a few times. We’ll show you.”

You looked from one to the other, unable to pull away from them. Before you realized what was happening, you nodded.

“Okay,” you said “I want to.”

Jensen took one hand and Jared followed behind, holding the other hand as the three of you moved up the stairs to Jared’s room. Jensen led you to the bed and sat you down on the edge of the massive bed.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he sat down on one side of you, Jared sat down on the other side, his hand on your knee.

“Yes,” you said and nodded breathlessly “I’m just-what do I do?”

Jared chuckled

“We’ll help, I promise.” He said as he tucked your hair behind your ear.

“If you want us to stop, just say something.” Jensen said in your ear, giving it a playful nip that made you gasp.

“Don’t stop.” You said, totally entranced as Jared started to kiss your neck and Jensen did the same thing on the other side. Jared’s hand slid up your inner thigh as Jensen turned your face to his, kissing you sweetly. Jared’s hand slid up to your core where he popped the button on your jeans as he bit down on your pulse point, making you whine into Jensen’s mouth.

“Mh, she likes that Jare.” Jensen said

“Lay back,” Jared said “against the pillows, Jensen and I will take care of you.”

You nodded and did as Jared commanded, sliding back and laying your head on the pillows, sliding your shoes off and dropping them on to the floor. Jensen laid beside you, an arm around your shoulders as Jared crawled up between your legs.

“I want to go down on you,” Jared told you “and Jensen wants to fuck you.”

“If you’re okay with that.” Jensen said to you.

You nodded

“I like the sound of that, but what am I supposed to do?” You asked

“Enjoy yourself,” Jensen said “we wanna make you feel good.”

You nodded again and then Jared leaned in for a kiss, which you happily gave him. Where Jensen was soft and patient, Jared was demanding and excited.

“Mh, she IS a good kisser.” Jared said with a smile as he started to kiss down your neck, sucking and licking at your skin. Jensen turned your face to his.

“I told you.” He said to Jared with a smirk. His lips over took yours. Lost in the haze of plush lips, deliciously scratchy facial hair and huge hands seemingly every where all at once, you nearly missed Jared’s hands sliding up into your shirt and bra. You gasped as he cupped your bare breasts, pinching your nipples in his fingers. You whined as you threaded your fingers through Jared’s long hair, your hips rocking.

“Be nice Jared.” Jensen said with a chuckle as he reached for the hem of your shirt, pulling it off of you. You quickly unhooked your bra and threw it aside, baring your chest to both of them. They looked surprised; a pair of hazel and green eyes so lust blown you could barely tell their eye color. You laid back, kissing Jensen as Jared’s hands rolled down the sides of your body, he slid the zipper of your jeans down and hooked his hands into the waistband of your jeans and peeled them down your thighs and discarded them.

“That’s a sight,” Jared said as he looked up, your eyes meeting Jared’s. Jensen cupped your breasts in his hands as he let his tongue dance over the nipples, the buds swelling and hardening under his attention.

Not to be out done, Jared kissed from the inside of your knees up to the apex of your thighs. Jensen sucked one nipple into is mouth while this thumb flicked over the other nipple, you moaned as Jared moved your panties to the slide and licked you from hole to clit.

You let out a yell and tightened your grip on Jared’s hair, your other hand wrapping around Jensen’s shoulders, your nails digging into his shoulder blade.

“She’s sweet,” Jared said “so fucking sweet.”

Jensen’s hand abandoned your breast and dipped down into your core. You moaned, his finger tips just pushing inside you. He withdrew them and sucked them clean like it was the world’s best Popsicle.

“God,” He said “you’re right and she’s fucking wet for us.”

Your chest heaved, unable to believe something like that had just happened.

Jared shimmer you out of your panties, thrown them aside and opening your thighs up wide.

“Fuck,” he moaned “she’s so wet.”

“Told ya.” Jensen said with a lopsided grin

Jared dove right in, licking and sucking your lower lips as his tongue pushed inside of you. The strong muscle pulsed inside you as Jensen’s tongue laved your nipples with attention. He sucked one hardened bud into his mouth as his thumb flicked over the other, bringing it to attention.

“Jesus!” You cried out as they continued to work your body like you never imagined it could be. You twisted and moved with them but also of your own free will, you moaned and cried their names, which only seemed to spur them on. Jared positively devoured you, seeming to cover your entire pussy with his mouth. You let out a scream, your nipples and core aching as you let go, drenching Jared’s mouth and chin as your thighs locked around his head, another screaming ripping from you as he kept going, sucking up every bit of juice from you he could get.

When he finally released you, you felt boneless, like you couldn’t move even if you wanted to, but you’d never felt so alive all at the same time. White hot, electric energy rolled through you body as Jensen kissed you again.

“You okay there darlin?” He asked as you grinned stupidly and nodded.

“Mh, yeah.” You said in a low tone “that was amazing.”

“I’ll say,” Jared piped up “you soaked me.”

You looked down as he licked his lips clean of your juices, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“You got a few more for me?” Jensen asked and kissed you.

“Yeah,” you answered “I do.”

Without needing to speak, the two men traded places and as Jared laid beside you, you made him lay on his back.

“That was,” you said as you kissed him “amazing. And I wanna return the favor.”

Jared eagerly nodded as Jensen’s head snaked between your legs and lowered your sex on to his face.

“Fuck, you taste amazing.” He said as he gripped your hips tightly.

You rolled your hips and he growled, literally growled as he buried his face into you.

“Like that?” You asked Jensen, who nodded in response.

You did it again as Jared gasped, watching you ride his best friend’s face wasn’t something he’d expected to see, but he was into it.

“My, I think someone likes watching.” You said to Jensen, who again nodded in response. “You like this?” You asked Jared “watching me ride his face?”

Jared nodded as you reached for the sizable bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, that is hot.” He said as you sat up on your knees, rolling you hips a little more, your supple breasts bouncing as you rode on Jensen’s tongue. Jensen moaned below you, watching you writhe under his best friend was one thing, but feeling and watching you come because of him was something entirely different.

“Want me to give you head Jared?” You asked him, the chord in your belly winding tighter as your hands slid up and down your body “Let you come down my throat or all over my belly?”

“Yes,” he groaned out “mh, come for Jensen like a good girl and you can go down on me.”

“I’ll be good,” you said as you kept moving your hips, your hands in your hair “I promise.”

Jensen’s fingers found your clit and began to massage it, rolling the mound in short, pressure filled circles. You threw your head back and moaned, crying out Jensen’s name as he brought you up to you peak and then let you come crashing down hard. He let you ride out the orgasm, his beard scratching your inner thighs as you gasped.

“Fuck,” Jared breathed “that was amazing.”

You regained your composure and asked

“NOW do I get to go down on you?” in an innocent tone.

Jared eagerly nodded and you made quick work of removing his pants and underwear as Jensen stripped down behind you. You looked over your shoulder and watched as Jensen crawled on the bed behind you. His bronzed, sun kissed chest with freckles dusted across it, the sharp outlines of his pecs and stomach were enough to make your knees go weaker than they already were.

“Oh my god,” you thought “this is one HELL of a dream and I’m going to be pissed the fuck off when I wake up.”

With a heated kiss from Jensen and Jared kissing on your neck, you quickly realized that this was NO dream and you couldn’t be happier about that.

“Lay back,” you said in a breathy tone to Jared as you took his long, thick, cock into your hand, He moaned and did as you commanded as Jensen pushing inside you from behind. You bent over and took Jared into your mouth, using both your mouth and hand to pleasure him, moving both of them in time. Jensen snapped into you, sliding home with each thrust as you moaned, taking Jared deeper and deeper into your throat.

“Fuck,” Jared moaned, his hands holding your head “like, fuck, like that! Yes!” his fingers threaded through your hair as your nose bumped the base of his cock. This was deeper than you’d ever dared to take anyone else. Jared was into it however.

“Oh god,” he moaned “oh just like that, fuck that feels good!”

Jensen bit down on your shoulder and then on the shell of your ear.

“Mh, you feel so good around me,” he murmured in your ear “so fucking tight.”

You moaned on Jared’s cock and he squirmed under you as you did this.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he choked out s his hips bucked in time with your head going up and down “oh fuck!” Jared let out a strangled cry as Jensen picked up the pace, slamming his hips into your back side, his skin obscenely slapping yours. Jared held your head in place as your twisted your wrist just so and he let go, his hot cum going down your throat as his hips stilled and he gasped for air. Jensen wasn’t far behind Jared, he pounded hard into you as Jared tilted your head up so you were now looking at him.

“Come,” he commanded “come for him.”

You squirmed under Jensen as he chased his release, pounding harder into you until he came with a moan of your name and gripping your hips tightly.


End file.
